Topeng Kaca
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Robin bukan cinderella yang punya sepatu kaca. Yang dia punya adalah topeng kaca. Dan retak sebesar apapun selalu bisa diperbaikinya hingga seperti baru lagi.


**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan: **Robin bukan cinderella yang punya sepatu kaca. Yang dia punya adalah topeng kaca. Dan retak sebesar apapun selalu bisa diperbaikinya hingga seperti baru lagi.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**Topeng Kaca **

_Mengapa berusaha terlalu keras? _

_Bukankah mereka sudah mau menerimanya meski masa lalunya gelap? _

_Mengapa masih menyembunyikan luka lagi? _

_Apa menurutmu mereka akan peduli? _

Gadis itu sedikit gemetar dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jalan pikirannya yang telah terbentuk setelah sekian tahun yang dilaluinya dengan keras, membuatnya tidak mempercayai apapun. Siapapun.

Dan segala hal mengenai persahabatan, omong kosong tentang kesetiakawanan, dan sampah berbumbu solidaritas memenuhi sudut belakang hatinya. Bagian yang jarang dia buka untuk siapapun. Untuk gadis itu, hatinya telah mati. Tidak mungkin hatinya lebih berdarah lagi. Mana bisa dia menangis, sementara dia sudah memakai topengnya dengan begitu ketat. Topeng yang diberikan teman lamanya itu tidak pernah dia lepaskan, sedetikpun tidak. Karena di dalam topeng itu dia merasa kuat. Tanpa topeng itu, dia merasa sangat terbuka untuk diserang dari manapun. Oleh siapapun.

"Mengapa senyummu selalu seperti itu?" kata seorang laki-laki.

Dan dia menjawab, "Karena cuma ini senyum yang aku punya." Lagipula benarkah dia punya topeng lainnya? Kalaupun ada, gadis itu tidak melihatnya, mungkin sebuah topeng kaca.

"Dan matamu tidak pernah berubah."

"Memangnya harus bagaimana mataku melihat?" Dia balas bertanya. Dan laki-laki itu diam. Diam seperti orang yang pernah dia tanyai sebelumnya, juga sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin mereka memang tidak pernah punya jawaban pertanyaannya. Bahkan tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Caramu memandang seperti zombi," Laki-laki itu menjawab. "Tapi kurasa kau memang sudah mati di dalam." Dia menunjuk hati gadis itu.

Benar, hatinya memang sudah mati. Tapi gadis itu berkeras menyangkal, secara harfiah hatinya masih berfungsi, meski begitu terluka dan memar. Hatinya masih hidup, dirinya masih hidup.

"Kau memendam semuanya sendiri. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, pasti ada yang tidak ingn kau katakan. Aku juga tidak ingin tahu." Itu kata terakhir laki-laki itu, dan dia pergi.

Dan dia pergi. Bukan pergi ke arahnya, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, atau memeluknya dengan lembut. Apakah dia juga terlalu mati untuk diperhatikan?

"Aku tidak memendam apapun. Kalau aku begini, inilah aku."

Sebuah jawaban yang salah. Laki-laki itu berbalik, matanya yang dalam menusuknya dengan tajam. "Aku tahu kau pembohong. Pembohong yang pandai."

Tahukah laki-laki itu kalau dadanya sakit mendengar kata-kata itu? Meski sebelumnya dia selalu mendengar hal yang sama, bahkan lebih kasar, biasanya hatinya menolak untuk bereaksi. Terkadang dia curiga kalau dirinya memang sudah mati di dalam.

"Aku tidak menuntut kejujuranmu. Tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti kau ini berbeda. Kalau kau katakan kau masih hidup, tunjukkan pada yang lainnya, berikan mereka bukti kalau kau ini sama, tidak hanya berdegup dan bernapas."

"Seberapa jauh kau ingin membuktikannya?" Gadis itu bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana caraku membuktikan kalau aku masih hidup?"

Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan intens, memandangnya dengan matanya yang sewarna turquoise, memandang gadis itu dengan aneh, membuatnya jengah.

Apa dia akan menganggapnya seperti alien, memperlakukannya bagai monster, atau malah membencinya karena dia zombi? Seperti yang dia katakan?

Apa yang dia lakukan tidak terduga. Laki-laki itu meraihnya dalam pelukan, sesuatu yang gadis itu inginkan. Pelukan yang lembut meski datang dari tangan yang besar dan terlihat kasar. Sesuatu yang menghangatkannya karena merasa diinginkan, bukan secara fisik seperti yang biasa dia dapatkan. Pelukan yang sebenarnya, yang membuatnya merasa dilindungi, merasa, dihargai, dan dibutuhkan.

"Bagi lukamu denganku," katanya lirih dalam bisikan. "Lukamu terlalu dalam untuk ditanggung sendiri. Kau lihat kan, aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan rasa sakit."

Sungguh kata-kata yang indah. Kata-kata itu mencederai topengnya, membuatnya retak.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak layak untuk itu. Aku tidak cukup berharga."

Berat, tapi gadis itu harus melepaskan pelukan itu. Seperti katanya tadi, begitu dia keluar dari topengnya, dari cangkang yang selama ini dia bawa, dia tumbuhkan di hatinya, dia hanya makhluk lemah yang mudah diserang, mudah dilukai, dan mudah dihancurkan.

"Kau berharga." Laki-laki itu sekarang terdengar marah, dia mnyentuh kepala gadis itu, menekannya untuk mendekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum. _Kalau dia menginginkan sebuah ciuman, maka itu tidak terhindarkan. _Tapi laki-laki itu hanya menempelkan dahinya. Begitu dekat, tapi bibir mereka terlalu jauh. Aneh sekali, ada kekecewaan yang muncul di hatinya.

"Kalau kau terus sendirian, matipun akan kesepian."

Ungkapan yang tepat sekali. "Kapanpun kau mau berbagi, kau bisa datang padaku."

Dan kali ini dia benar-benar pergi. Membuat retakan di topeng gadis itu semakin besar. Laki-laki itu, meski tidak pernah terlihat mempercayainya, bisa membaca matanya dengan tepat. Membaca matanya yang menyiratkan luka. Tapi benarkah laki-laki itu mengetahui deritanya?

Dia menggeleng. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia tahu, kalau pun tahu apa bedanya? Mungkin bukan kehangatan yang akan memandangnya dari mata itu, tapi kasihan. Bukankah dirinya memang sangat pantas dikasihani? Lihat masa lalunya, lihat saja hidupnya, dan kalau bisa lihatlah topeng yang dia punya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, sekarang retak itu sudah hilang, retak itu sudah tertambal kedinginan sikapnya. Benar-benar seperti baru lagi, dan dia bisa memakainya seperti dulu, topeng yang tidak bercela.

**Oke, fic ini muncul sewaktu benar-benar mentok ide. Aku pengen bikin pairing seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata otakku lagi mati lampu. *mewek* Padahal jariku udah cinta mati sama keyboard. Gatel gitu... tapi pas liat dokumen putih kosong dengan kursor berkedip-kedip *aku lebay, ya?* malah bingung mau ngetik apa. *mewek lagi*. Tapi seperti biasa, aku mengharapkan review dalam bentuk apapun. Semoga dengan datangnya review, otakku bakal dapat suplai energi lagi! Dan buat yang udah baca, beneran, aku matur tengkyu!**


End file.
